Como Policias y Ladrones
by Lexi-prks
Summary: Si! tercer capi. Tiene mucha mas drama. Dedicado especialmente a WILMARY M. Espero que les guste y si no, agan un intento. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… aquí traigo otro fic! **

**Haber si les gusta! Weno… a mi en lo personal, si. **

**Hay mañana continuo el de "In Tokio 2 "-O como lo llaman algunos… -Mi versión trillada de la peli XD.**

**Espero que les agrade…y hay me dicen que les gusto o que onda con la vida de este fic… ok?**

**Y en otras noticias: A los admiradores de los poemas de mi hermano… el a creado una antología y posiblemente se cree una cuenta para exhibirlos! **

**Hay… ya me desvié 2 kilómetros de la historia… comencemos. **

Como policías y ladrones. (1)

En una fría noche en el Museo de Jump City.

El detective Dick Grayson uno de los mejores de todo el país se encontraba al mando de el mayor caso que se hubiera topado este estado.

Se encontraba enfrente del susodicho museo.

Saco su arma del lado derecho, y con eso dio la orden.

Vamos!, el escuadrón 3 que valla a la parte trasera, 1 y 2 vengan conmigo.

Las patrullas se encontraban fuera de este, con esos colores que iluminaban toda la calle, los vecinos del lugar miraban desde sus casas, y la avalancha de reporteros que corrían de un lugar a otro como si fueran un montón de carnívoros tras su presa.

Dentro del museo

-Vamos Garfiel! Tú conmigo

Gr- te sigo

El detective Garfiel, el segundo al mando, uno de los compañeros de Dick, que hace poco se han vuelto amigos, en cuanto les encomendaron esta misión.

Di- escuadrón 1 vallan a la derecha, el 2 a la izquierda, Rápido!

Gr- vamos no te preocupes lo atraparemos

Di- eso quisiera.

Mientras que con nuestra ladrona.

Sf- muy bien… eso es todo, adiós a la sección Griega

De su audiocular (la cosita que se encuentra en la oreja, con la que te comunicas)

-muy bien Starfire, eso es todo, vete ya! Esos dos ya vienen, las patrullas están fuera, adelante y atrás, haci que puedes salir por arriba.

Sf- o.k. entiendo.

Esta tomo el saco que se encontraba a un lado de ella, venia cargado de cosas pequeñas de la sección griega, pero a la vez eran muy valiosas, Lanzo uno de sus starboths (no se como se escriben) saco de su atuendo de ladrona profesional (pantalón negro, un polo negro, guantes negros, y el cabello recogido con unos palillos chinos) una hoja color rosa, perfumada, la cual tenia escrito "Gracias por todo".

La chica se percato de que los dos detectives ya se estaban acercando, se podían oír sus pasos, dejo a hoja rosada sobre la parte central de la sala, y tomo el vuelo saliendo de la sala.

Los dos detectives, solo vieron como una sombra se alejaba lo mas rápido posible.

Di- maldición!

Dijo el detective mientras bajaba el arma, y la colocaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Gr- caray…

Garfiel se acerco a la parte central y allí encontró la hoja rosada, la cual ha visto los últimos días, con las mismas palabras, el mismo perfume fino, y bueno… es signo que es el mismo caso.

Gr- es ella

A la mañana siguiente…

Capitulo 2!

El detective Dick Grayson se encontraba en su oficina, tenia la mirada de cansancio el aspecto que adquiere un hombre cuando no a dormido, tenia las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos, y se encontraba sentado donde miraba pedazos de periódicos (lo que acostumbra) con el tema de su famoso caso!

No encontraba ninguna pista, miraba! Y seguía mirando esos pedazos! Y nada no encontraba ni una huella, esa ladrona es muy astuta para el.

Lo único con lo que contaba era esa hojita rosada. Ya llevaba una 4 encimadas sobre los pedazos de periódico.

Se escucho un ruido, que provenía de afuera, era la vos de Garfiel, parecía que estaba con su teléfono celular.

Dick hizo un gesto de negación y volvió a su trabajo.

Se terminaron de escuchar tales voces y regresando a lo que tenia que hacer toco la puerta.

Di- pasa

Garfiel entro y dejo su sobrero sobre el perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

Di- Ahora que quería esa mujer?

Dijo este mientras dejaba el trabajo a un lado, y veía a Garfiel con una sonrisa.

Gr- Metiche

Di-ja! Ocúpate mejor de tu trabajo. Sabes que eso no va a durar mucho tiempo.

Gr- Crees que no lo se? Es solo por diversión y ella bien que lo sabe.

Tras decirlo sintió como si se hubiera roto el mismo, por dentro.

Como si te estuvieras mintiendo.

Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió con la conversación.

Di- y… a que ora pasas por ella? O ella va a venir por ti?

Gr- no te importa

Di- Claro que si! Por que cuando ella viene por ti se tardan mas de la cuenta y yo te necesito aquí! Por supuesto como anoche! Si hubieras llegado temprano hubiéramos atrapado a la ladrona. O ya se te olvido?

Gr- agh! No… claro que no se me a olvidado!

Di- vez! Tengo razón, eso del amor es perdida de tiempo.

Gr- lo dices por ti?

Di- ja! Yo no necesito enamorarme… para hacer mejor mi trabajo.

Gr- mira quien habla?

Di- ya! Ya entendí! Mejor vete a esperarla a tu oficina! No ha de tardar!

Gr- como sabes eso?

Di- agh! Por favor! Su auto esta en la entrada.

Mientras afuera.

Una chica de ojos violetas, se miraba detenidamente varias partes de su rostro.

Rv- muy bien… trabajo es trabajo.

Salía detenidamente del automóvil, color azul marino, bastante elegante, daba un aire de que la mujer trabajaba y ganaba muy bien.

**Atentamente (posiblemente distraída) Alexandra Estrellitagotica**.

**-Si les robo un pedacito de su amado y valioso tiempo déjenme un review, GRACIAS! **


	2. Un segundo más

**Hola aquí a mi mundo, ¿Cómo a estado mi sección de fanfiction favorita?**

**Bueno y como saben siempre son puras disculpas conmigo. Y eso a que están "enseñándome" a ser una persona "normal" ( Que desgracias e hecho, puras idioteces que me distraen) Pero bueno, mas muerta de vergüenza no puedo. **

**Gracias a esas personitas que han dejado un review: Johnn 23, ARLET, Raven Yoykai, Angel de la noche, anonimo, Sango-Lily, Koriandr-titan, Paolina, AMI, chrismacraven, vigilante aniki, Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casio y Luna-Box. **

**Muchas gracias. El primer y segundo capitulo fueron patrocinados por: _SONYLEE._**

**Te lo agradezco mucho! (Esta es una historia que en algunos aspectos legales es de Sonylee) **

En el capitulo anterior.

La chica de ojos violetas, miraba por el espejo retrovisor su rostro, buscado alguna clase de imperfección que pueda arreglarse antes de salir. Remarco un poco sus labios con un labial rojo. Tomo la bolsa que se encontraba en un lado del asiento, abrió la puerta y salio del auto azul marino.

Salio del carro, se acomodo el vestido negro, miro detenidamente a los lados, ya tras haber pasado tres carros seguidos, camino hacia el otro lado de la calle en dirección a la jefatura de policías.

Gr- Ho! Por dios! Se adelanto a la cita, se supone que seria a las 3:30 y son las…?

El detective Dick miraba irónico a su compañero, se preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que se hace llamar detective? Miro su reloj y la expresión de la cara le cambio. Para ser una mas…

Di- 3:30 – la frialdad era sorprendente, quien lo hubiera dicho – apúrate Romeo.

Gr- Tan temprano! – como pudo, tomo el gancho, agarro el sombrero se puso el saco y miro a Dick - ¿Cómo estoy?, ¿Me veo bien, verdad?

Di- si hombre, pero que no se te olvide, te quiero aquí temprano – poniendo toda la seriedad del mundo a lo ultimo.

Garfiel se miraba en todos los ángulos en el espejo que estaba en la puerta. Se volteo para decir – ¿Sabes? Verte con una mujer seria como encontrar a la culpable de los casos.- se miro divertido al ver la cara de tragedia y desesperación de Dick.

Di- ¿Sabes? Por que no te vas de una buena vez?

Gr- Gracias jefe, eres grande.

Di- ya, ya por favor – tomo una de las tarjetas que se encontraban en el escritorio – estoy muy ocupado y tu con tus chistes.

Garfiel salio de la oficina sin mas que decir.

Se detuvo por unos segundos frente a la puerta, - Deberías pensar en eso de buscar a alguien, despejar tu mente podría servir.

Di- ¿No te ibas?

En la casa Anderson.

En la habitación de Kory.

Acostada sobre la cama, mirando la foto de sus padres.

Kr- ¿por que?, ¿por que murieron tan jóvenes? ¿Por qué nos dejaron solos?- el rostro de Kory ya estaba invadido de lagrimas.

Los susurros de las lágrimas de Kory llegan a la siguiente habitación, la sala de computo.

Ryandr escuchaba los lamentos de su hermana, suspiro, movió su cuerpo hacia atrás para salir de la silla y dejar de teclear en la computadora que en ella tenia secciones de las piezas de mayor valor de Jump City.

Se levanto, camino y a unos pasos ya estaba enfrente de la habitación de Kory.

Ry- Kory… por favor, ¿puedo pasar?

Kory se miro sorprendida, ¿otra vez estar llorando por sus padres?, las lagrimas le recordaron que su hermano estaba afuera de la habitación.

Kr- E-espera un segundo.

Tomo unos pañuelos que estaban allí, y seco rápidamente las lagrimas de sus ojos, tiro el pañuelo debajo de la cama, respiro profundamente para recuperar el ritmo de su corazon, y susurro –esta bien Kory, lista? – miro a la puerta.

Kr- Esta bien, pasa Ryand.

Ryandr entro y miro que la colcha de la cama de Kory estaba algo levantada a diferencia del resto de la habitación era lo único que estaba desacomodado. Se sentó a un lado de Kory, y la miro detenidamente.

Ry- Kory… eres mi hermana y sabes que yo nunca dejaría que nada te pasara, verdad?

Kr- si – baja la mirada, y busca algo en que desviar la atención de Ryand.

Ry- por favor Kory, el llorar no ayuda en nada, se que sigues triste por ello, pero eso ya paso hace años, debes vivir.

Kr- entiendo… pero es que me duele tanto – los susurros de las lagrimas están regresando…

Ry- no eres la única, ellos también eran mis padres, también los de Komandr (Blackfire no?) lamento mucho su muerte, pero a ellos también les hubiera gustado seguir viendo a la alegre, hermosa, simpática, bondadosa Kory que ellos conocieron.

Kr- e- es… esta bien…

**O.K. Soy mala… hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les aya gustado. Muchas gracias** **y si les robo un poco de su tiempo, dejen un review, por faz! Grax. **

**Att: Cristina Alexandra S. F. **

"**No hagan todo lo que les dicen sus amigos o … los que dicen ser sus amigos" OJO!!**


	3. ¿Quien lo escribio?

**La necesidad mato al pobre. Muy bien tengo tiempo, el que tanto anhelo, así que aquí esta el capitulo 3. Es genial!**

**Espero que les guste. (Por que siempre digo lo mismo?) Bueno, disfrútenlo! **

**Dedicado especialmente a la secundaria Oficial 0093 "José Marti" (A 2º "C") **

……

Ry- Tienes que comprender que no eres la única, también eran los padres de Komadr y los míos, también yo lamento su muerte y quisiera tenerlos de regreso, pero sabes que eso no se puede.

Kr- e-entiendo…

Ry- pero sabes una cosa…

Kr- que – Ryand ponía delicadamente su mano en el rostro de su hermana, mientras detenía esos susurros de lágrimas.

Ry- a ellos les hubiera gustado mucho seguir viendo desde el cielo a su dulce, tierna, bondadosa hija – se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kory que contagio a su hermano. – que con tanto amor cuidaron…

Kr- gracias, te quiero mucho hermanito – no esta sola, parecerá estarlo después de que Komandr se fue, pero aun tiene a Ryandr.

Ryandr dejo a aquel abraso y asegurándose por ultima vez que Kory estaría bien, salio de la habitación, de regreso a la sala de computo, de regreso a el trabajo. Dejando sola a Kory.

Al parecer se quedo nuevamente pensando, ¿Cómo es que Ryandr siendo su hermano menor fueran tan fuerte para enfrentar los problemas? Después del pleito que tuvieron con Komandr y que ella se fuera de la casa, dejándolos solos… Ryandr siempre avía sido quien la había cuidado, siempre estaba allí para protegerla. Cada segundo que pasaba seguía admirando más a su hermano. Orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido, pero sin dejar de ser tan cariñoso y atento, no solo con ella, con todos.

…..

En la oficina del detective Dick Grayson.

Dick miraba atentamente detenidamente el periódico, en busca de alguna noticia, de alguna pista, algo, lo que sea, tenia de una manera u otra de encontrar a su ladrón. (Una de las mayores informaciones pueden surgir en el periódico, ya que puede haber nuevas exhibiciones donde el ladrón pueda darse una vuelta por ahí)

Pero en ves de encontrar algún indicio o pista, encontró un articulo que cuenta paso a paso el escándalo que se esta formando respecto a sus investigaciones.

"_Las obras de arte no se protegen solas" _

"_El caso que ha estado atormentando las obras, pinturas y hasta a varios artistas y museos, a llegado muy lejos. Unos de los responsables de no haber encontrado a el supuesto ladrón de pinturas es Víctor Stone encargado de la seguridad de obras de arte, también se encuentra el detective Dick Grayson jefe de la policía quien en lo que lleva en su puesto a podido con cada caso que se le a cruzado en el camino pero, ¿acaso será el único caso que no pueda resolver?" _– No continuo con la lectura, ya estaba bastante enojado, lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue - ¿Quién demonios escribió esto?- arrugo el papel y con una ira tremenda lo arrojo sobre la puerta, detrás solo se escuchaba el golpe que había recibido la puerta.

…..

- Señorita, hice una cita con Dick Grayson, puedo pasar ahora? – Le decía una chica a la secretaria de Dick, que al parecer estaba un poco asustada después de escuchar los gruñidos de su jefe. – Muy bien señorita, p-puede pasar, pero tenga cuidado, el señor esta enojado.

-No hay problema, se como tratarlo – Movió su cabellera negra y con ello su cuerpo perfecto en dirección a la puerta.

…..

Di- ¡maldición! – Dick se levanto de su lugar y fue a recoger el periódico, debería venir escrito el nombre de quien escribió el articulo, y quien lo allá echo le ira muy caro…

Ojeo el periódico un par de veces. Intentaba buscar el nombre del reportero quien había escrito eso. Pagina 2, al final del artículo. Así pudo leer el nombre de la reportera.

…..

Aquella chica ya estaba afuera de la oficina, desde la ventana pudo ver la silueta del detective. Tomo aire y camino un par de pasos, jalo la perilla y entro.

…..

Dick rápidamente leyó el nombre del responsable.

Di- ¿Komandr Anderson? – había escuchado ese nombre, pero no lo recuerda…

Km-la que escribió el artículo, soy yo – mirada irónica directa a Dick.

Km- vamos dime algo, que no te acuerdas de mi? – Sonrisa maliciosa y ojos seductores.

Di- y-yo…

……

**Kya! Se esta poniendo bueno. Les gusto? Espero que si. Por favor déjenme un review, para saber que onda con el fic, ok? Y sobre los que ya querían que Cyborg apareciera, ya esta su anunciación y ya aparecerá. Grax por la espera y nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense mucho y ténganle mucho miedo a las inyecciones. XD**

**Bye! **

**Att: Cristina Alexandra S. F. **


End file.
